Cri sourd au milieu de la nuit
by La plume rouge
Summary: A quoi bon tenter de m'aider ? Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Je ne veux qu'une seule personne. Une seule qui tourbillonne incessamment dans ma tête. Une seule personne qui me rejette. Si vous voulez m'aidez, laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi arrêter de souffrir. Laissez-moi être lâche. Laissez-moi ! ARRÊTEZ ! OS


**Eh oui, nouvel OS ! Un peu plus long celui-là. Mais ce jour-là, je n'en pouvais plus de la souffrance de mon bébé . (oui, Clein UU). Alors c'est partit tout seule.**

**Mes mains ont comme qui dirait voler sur le clavier et mes larmes me brouillaient la vue. Parce que oui, je suis très émotive, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout. Parce que Monsieur Tout le monde est là pour lire un OS ! Alors Monsieur Tout le monde va lire un OS !**

***sors sa faux***

**Pas vrai ?**

**[Et n'oubliez pas, chaque review servira à poutouter mon Clein d'amour, alors z'avez intérêt à poster; j'vous le dis !]**

**DISCLAIMER: Clein, Efi, Rob et les trois mecs bizarres m'appartiennent, ainsi que l'histoire ! Alors plagistes, passez votre chemin ou je vous décapite à coups de faux.**

**RATING: T (un peu pour l'OS mais aussi parce que je suis une perversité à moi toute seule !/PAN/)**

**Bonne lecture, sales lecteurs ! (je vous assure que c'est affectueux, sisi UU)**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de faire ? Hormis hurler et me frapper de toutes mes forces. A part tenter de leur adresser des supplications de mes yeux humides où la fêlure qui m'habitait brisait à tout jamais l'espoir d'un regard joyeux, rieur. Pourquoi cette envie irrépressible de hurler qu'ils arrêtent ? Pourquoi cette envie brusque d'en finir immédiatement ?

Je ne suis qu'une loque.

A quoi bon tenter de m'aider ? Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Je ne veux qu'une seule personne. Une seule qui tourbillonne incessamment dans ma tête. Une seule personne qui me rejette. Si vous voulez m'aidez, laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi arrêter de souffrir. Laissez-moi être lâche. Laissez-moi ! ARRÊTEZ !

Cessez de m'accuser d'être égoïste ! Je veux l'être au moins une fois dans ma vie ! Je ne veux plus dépendre des autres ! J'en ai assez ! Ma seule drogue a jamais été l'affection ! C'est tout ce que je demande, tout ce que j'ai jamais demandé ! Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes auxquelles j'en demande m'ignore, m'humilie, me rejette ?

J'ai juste la poisse, j'en ai juste marre !

ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEEEEEEZ !

J'ai juste ce cri qui monte dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que vos accusations s'accentuent. J'ai juste envie de mourir. Encore plus. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Poignardez-moi, enfoncez-moi un couteau dans le coeur qu'on en finisse.

Laissez-moi.

Arrêtez. Je veux juste cesser de souffrir. C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Vous êtes une peine constante, un boulet caché et niché au sein de celui qui se traîne non pas à ma cheville mais à mon cou. Il m'étrangle, je suffoque.

Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi me poignarder, laissez-moi planter me planter cette fichue lame en plein coeur.

Je ne veux pas mourir étouffé.

Je ne veux plus refouler. Je ne veux plus être rejeté.

Laissez-moi couper cette chaîne. Laissez-moi, je vous en conjure.

Vos mots sont plus blessants que la lame avec laquelle j'ai tenté de me donner la mort. A cause de vous, j'ai encore failli. J'ai failli à la seule tâche que j'étais en mesure d'accomplir moi-même.

Laissez-moi.

Vous ne voyez pas que je souffre, que j'agonise comme un renardeau piégé dans les mâchoires de fer ? Vous n'entendez pas mes supplications, mes gémissements et mes râles ? Vous ne sentez pas que mon cœur s'accélère à chacune de vos paroles ? Si seulement il pouvait exploser ce cœur... si seulement...

Vous n'entendez pas mes phrases terminées par des notes grinçantes et suppliantes ? Vous ne voyez pas mes yeux où se déverse un torrent de souffrance ? Vous ne sentez pas mon cœur qui implose ? Vous ne le voyez pas s'étreindre à chacune de vos reproches ? Vous ne le savez pas suffisamment émietté ?

Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Laissez-moi.

Je ne veux plus subir cette affliction.

Arrêtez.

Taisez-vous.

Je ne veux plus de vos mots sanglants. Je ne veux plus de vos regard meurtriers. Je vous demande simplement de faire en sorte de mettre cette haine et ce dégoût dans vos mains afin de me libérer.

Si vous voulez m'aider, laissez-moi au moins m'envoler.

Je ne veux pas savoir la couleur du ciel lorsque l'on meurt, je ne veux pas savoir si j'irais quelque part. Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse partir. Je ne veux pas de gratitude, d'aide quelconque. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse.

Ne faîtes pas en sorte que mon cœur s'ouvre encore plus, pour mieux le remplir de douleur.

Laissez-moi.

Le supplice est trop long. Ecourtez-le.

Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Vous ne comprenez pas qu'à chacun de vos mots, mes larmes noient mon cœur ? Soyez indulgents, taisez-vous.

Je ne veux pas de reproche, pas de commentaire.

Je veux juste qu'on me laisse.

Je le veux juste, lui.

Et je sais que c'est impossible. Je le sais, d'accord ? J'ai compris.

Alors je veux juste mourir pour arrêter de souffrir.

Je veux juste un dernier câlin, une dernière caresse, une dernière main enfouie dans mes cheveux comme j'aime tant...

Je veux juste qu'on m'aime, qu'on arrête de boire mes paroles acerbes. Je veux juste qu'on comprenne que mon hostilité n'est que mon ultime défense face à tant de souffrance. Je veux juste... je veux juste être accepté.

Je veux juste qu'il m'aime, qu'il me serre dans ses bras, que je me love contre son torse une fois de plus. Je veux juste que la vie ne soit pas injuste.

Je veux arrêter de sentir les regards sur moi.

Je ne veux plus qu'ils glissent sur ma peau comme autant de serpents venimeux.

Je veux juste être aimé.

Aimez-moi, je vous en supplie.

Pas comme ça, pas en disant que vous ne voulez pas me laisser mourir parce que vous m'aimer. Je ne crois pas aux paroles. Non, je n'y crois plus.

Je veux juste des mots d'amour écrit avec des doigts sur ma peau.

Servez-vous de moi comme de votre feuille vierge. Ecrivez, n'arrêtez pas. Je veux seulement quelques lignes avec lesquelles je pourrais enfin construire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas d'une phrase inachevée. Je ne veux pas d'un "je t'...". Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se termine comme ça.

Les paroles m'ont dépassé.

Je m'écroule sur une chaise et pose mon front dans mes paumes, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau.

Je n'y crois plus.

Je retiens un sanglot.

Non.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Plus du tout.

Elle s'écrase sur le bureau sans un bruit.

Non, non, non, non.

_- Hey, salut Clein !_

_Le jeune garçon releva la tête et sourit en apercevant l'adolescent lui adresser un signe enthousiaste de la main._

_- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?_

_- Mais oui ! rit Clein._

_Il prit sa main et entraina ledit ami dans les rues un peu sales du quartier populaire où il vivait. Tout le monde l'observait un peu étrangement, sourire ainsi et traîner un adolescent par la main ; le monde l'avait toujours observé avec des yeux inquisiteurs, méprisants. Mais Clein souriait. Il avait toujours sourit._

_C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours apprit._

_"Souris, Clein."_

_C'était ce que lui avait toujours appris Efi._

_Efi, l'adolescent qui était traîné par son cadet, avait des cheveux roux et courts, un visage un peu sombre et des yeux dorés, où étincelait parfois des étoiles malicieuses... Efi était grand. Efi était courageux. Efi était intelligent. Efi était fort. Efi était beau. Efi était tout._

_Efi était le frère de sang de Clein._

_Son frère aîné. Celui à qui Clein confiait tout, celui qui représentait pour lui son plus grand modèle, celui qui était là pour l'épauler, celui qui était là pour le protéger._

_Efi était tout pour Clein. Efi était son idole, son meilleur ami._

_Efi était._

_Parce qu'Efi n'est plus._

_Il n'est plus tout ça._

_Efi est juste... _

Je pousse un soupir.

_- Alors, elle est où cette réunion secrète ? demanda naïvement Clein._

_Efi lui ébouriffa le crâne en riant à gorge déployée._

_- Voyons, Clein, il n'y a que moi qui sait où est cette réunion secrète. Sinon elle ne porterait pas un nom pareil, répondit le brun en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice._

_Clein sourit. Encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand Efi semblait si heureux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans les siens et ce fut l'aîné qui le conduisit jusqu'à la fameuse réunion secrète._

_Il poussa donc la porte d'un cabanon, au bout de quelques minutes de course et après avoir affronté le regard furieux de commerçants remballant leurs affaires après une dure journée de labeur et qui ne supportait pas ces gosses qui venaient piocher dans leurs cageots de fruits et de légumes, ainsi que dans leurs étalages de viande et de poissons._

_Clein n'avait pas besoin de voler, mais Efi n'était pas aussi bien loti que lui. Efi était orphelin. Il vivait au jour le jour dans les rues. Clein s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour survivre._

_Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du cabanon et que celle-ci se referma derrière lui, livrant à son regard trois jeunes hommes à la mine peu avenante qui l'observait d'un œil qui le fit frissonner. _

_Il se serra un peu contre Efi et fronça les sourcils, observant avec curiosité ces trois hommes, debout dans un cabanon avec un adolescent et un enfant._

_- C'est lui ? demande le plus grand des hommes._

_Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond délavé et ses yeux bleus étaient ternes mais néanmoins un éclat malsain persistait dans ses prunelles._

_Nouveau frissonnement de Clein._

_Le jeune garçon tira sur la manche d'Efi._

_- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? murmura-t-il._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Clein, je suis là, le rassura Efi._

_Clein avait envie de fuir. De courir en hurlant. Quand Efi disait cela, quand il le susurrait de ce ton grondant, il se passait toujours quelque chose d'effrayant._

_- Ce mioche ? continua le grand blond._

_- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, sourit le deuxième homme, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns._

_- Efi..., murmura Clein d'une voix qui suggérait que le petit garçon était au bord des larmes._

_- Clein, c'est ça ? fit le troisième et dernier. Il était roux. Avec des yeux verts. De très beaux yeux verts. Mais il était beaucoup plus jeune que les autres. Il devait avoir l'âge d'Efi, environ seize ans._

_Le garçonnet hocha la tête d'un air craintif, les yeux brillants ; Efi amorça une caresse du bout de son index sur le dos de la main de Clein, voulant se montrer protecteur et apaisant._

_Le grand brun s'approcha de Clein avec un sourire mielleux et posa ses mains sur sa taille, la palpant._

_- Intéressant. Combien je peux te donner pour cette petite merveille ? _

_Il était remonté sur son torse, puis amorçant le mouvement de soulever son haut, Efi le tira en arrière et son visage exprima une profonde colère ; un grondement sourd était monté de sa gorge._

_C'était une particularité d'Efi. Quand il se mettait dans une colère noire, on aurait pu le confondre avec un énorme chien grognant et menaçant. _

_- Paye d'abord, tu l'auras ensuite, cracha-t-il._

_- Hum, je vois._

_Il se redressa, ses prunelles figées sur Clein, qui ne put retenir un sanglot._

_- Efi je veux sortir, pleurnicha-t-il. Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Je comprends pas. Je veux pas rester, Efi..._

_Son frère le prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos en murmurant des "chhhhht... chhhht..." censés lui intimer de se calmer._

_- Tu es drôlement fraternel avec ta marchandise, sale gosse, fit remarquer le blond, mâchouillant machinalement._

_- Et toi drôlement prétentieux. Arrête de te donner des airs en mâchouillant ta langue de vipère, persiffla Efi._

_Clein ne se souvient plus de la suite, mais ça avait dégénéré en bagarre. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi, mais le roux s'était rangé de leur côté et avait aidé Efi à passer les deux hommes à tabac, tandis que Clein était recroquevillé dans un coin à pleurer._

_Lorsque tout cela fut terminé, Efi le reprit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'aux collines, où le roux les suivit._

_Les collines n'étaient pas très loin de la ville et du petit cabanon. Ils y avaient été en un rien de temps. _

_Clein était blottit contre Efi et le roux les observait._

_- Dis-moi, Rob, commença Efi en s'adressant au roux, est-ce que tu avais prévu que le sale pervers allait... (il eut un air révulsé) palper Clein ?_

_Ledit Rob fit la moue._

_- Je pensais les avoir amadoué, avoua-t-il, en leur parlant d'une jeune frimousse pétillante, mais ton petit protégé avait tellement la trouille qu'il était à moitié en train de pleurnicher. Disons que ça a un peu gâché le tableau..._

_- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de la faute de Clein ! rugit-il. C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser pénétrer dans ce cabanon de merde._

_Rob poussa un soupir discret._

_- En tout cas... ils n'avaient pas d'argent sur eux. Ils ne comptaient pas marchander de toute façon._

_- Mouais, grogna Efi, berçant toujours l'enfant contre lui._

_Le roux eut un petit sourire._

_- Z'êtes mignons tous les deux. En tout cas, reprit-il, je connais quelqu'un qui donnera de l'argent contre lui._

_- Non, c'est fini, je ne tente plus rien ! éructa Efi. Les conneries, ça suffit comme ça. C'est qu'un pauvre gosse. On peut pas le traîner là-dedans comme ça._

_- Ben, on s'en sert comme appât, et puis ? Il lui arrivera rien, s'pèce de trouillard !_

_- C'est pas de la trouille, c'est juste que je veux pas le mêler à ça. On gagnera notre croûte un autre jour._

_- Ben ouais, tiens ! Toi t'as toujours le gosse qui te file un peu de fric pour avoir de quoi bouffer ! Et moi je fais quoi en attendant ? Je danse autour de la table ? ironisa Rob._

_- Ma relation avec lui est plus profonde que celle d'une simple question de survie, crétin._

_- Profonde comment ? ricana Rob._

_Le coup partit tout seul. Une très violente droite assenée sur la mâchoire du roux, qui était à présent couché sur le sol, interloqué. Le sinistre "crac" fit brusquement suite à un grognement de douleur furieux, et Rob se jeta sur Efi, qui fût contraint de lâcher abruptement Clein pour riposter._

_Le garçonnet se releva en titubant un peu et, serrant les poings, hurla:_

_- ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ !_

_Mais ses cris enfantins n'avaient pas d'impact sur les deux adolescents déchaînés, qui se livraient à une lutte bestiale._

_Efi ne l'écoutait plus._

_Efi avait tué ce jour-là._

J'essuyais une larme.

_Efi était assis dans le jardin attenant à la petite maisonnette de Clein. Celui-ci sortit, les yeux écarquillés et bien au chaud dans son gros manteau et son écharpe, ainsi que ses gants._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il neige !_

_- Je suis venu pour toi, répondit âprement le rouquin._

_- Pour... moi ? répéta Clein, les sourcils froncés._

_Efi attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

_- Ferme-les yeux, Clein._

_- Efi... ?_

_Malgré tout, il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait nu, enroulé dans une couette bien chaude, dans une chambre chaleureuse où se trouvait une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu._

_- E... Efi... ?_

_Celui-ci se releva de la chaise où il se tenait, placée devant la fenêtre pour observer les rues, probablement._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clein, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, sourit le roux._

_Le garçonnet lut la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il sentit les larmes lui monter._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?_

_- Tes parents ont été emprisonnés pour endettement. J'ai pu te sauver de l'infâme orphelinat dans lequel il voulait t'envoyer._

_Efi avait été dans cet orphelinat. Il l'avait fui. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Mais Clein ne voulait pas être séparé de ses parents..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Leur dette est remboursable. Dans quelques mois tu les reverras._

_- Mais..._

_Efi le prit contre lui et laissa le garçonnet sangloter contre son épaule ; quelques minutes plus tard, Clein lui posa la question:_

_- Où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour louer cette chambre ?_

_Efi haussa les épaules et lui adressa un regard rassurant._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Clein._

Ne t'en fais pas, Clein.

Ne t'en fais pas, Clein, je ne te le piquerais jamais. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.

Ne t'en fais pas, Clein, je ne te quitterais jamais.

Ne t'en fais pas, Clein, j'hésite juste à me mettre en couple avec lui.

Ne t'en fais pas, Clein, j'ai juste rompu.

Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si ?

_- Efi ?_

_- R-REMONTE DANS LA CHAMBRE ! hurla le roux._

_- E-Efi... ? pleurnicha Clein._

_Il prit le jeune garçon par le col et le fit monter, les gens poussant des "oh" et des "ah" devant la nudité d'Efi. Dans la chambre où il était depuis presque une heure attendait une femme._

_- C'est c-comme ça que t-tu gagnes t-ton a-a-a-argent ? sanglota Clein, tandis qu'Efi refermait la porte à clé et qu'il redescendait probablement... continuer son activité._

_Lorsqu'il remonta, habillé de nouveau, il tenait une liasse de billet dans la main et la déposa dans un coffret dont il avait la clé._

_Il poussa un très lourd soupir en entendant les sanglots de l'enfant blotti dans le lit, serrant très fort la peluche qu'il lui avait offert._

_Il resta les bras ballants à le contempler._

_- C'est ça, la vie, Clein._

C'est ça, la vie, Clein.

C'est juste souffrir et tomber de désillusion en désillusion.

C'est juste naître et mourir.

C'est juste être là puis disparaître.

C'est juste la vie.

Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de la vie, au juste, Clein ?

_Le jeune homme et l'adolescent riait dans les rues, parlant de l'avenir._

J'eus un sourire narquois.

Quel avenir ?

_Clein lui contait les choses qu'il apprenait au lycée._

Si seulement j'avais pu y rester un peu plus longtemps...

Si seulement... si seulement...

Si seulement, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

Je n'aurais jamais souffert de cette façon.

Mais on ne choisit pas ses parents et leur richesse, pas vrai, Clein ?

_Efi riait en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_- Tu verras, un jour, tu seras un grand avocat Clein ! lui disait-il._

_Et Clein riait candidement, du haut de ses quinze ans._

Avocat... pfff...

J'eus un petit rire méprisant et passait une main dans mes cheveux, regrettant de ne pas trouver ses doigts. Ses si doux doigts...

_Lors du seizième anniversaire de Clein, Efi l'attendait dans une cour la plupart du temps désertée. Il attendit que son anniversaire familial fût terminé pour le recevoir._

_Mais Clein était en pleurs._

_Il le prit contre lui._

_Ses parents ne pouvaient plus. Ils avaient besoin que Clein travaille pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Le lycée et les rêves innocents étaient terminés._

_- Soit un homme, Clein !_

_Le blond avait levé les yeux, en larmes._

_- Soit un homme, bon sang ! Accepte la réalité !_

Je suis un homme.

J'accepte la réalité.

Tu vois, Efi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Tu es toujours là, quelque part.

Comme une ombre au coin de la rue, comme un fantôme assis sur mon lit.

Mais la réalité, Efi, c'est qu'il est temps que je te rejoigne.

Il est temps que je comprenne enfin ton geste.

Il est temps que je te pardonne.

Parce que je te comprends si bien, Efi, à présent.

Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, Efi...

_- Tu sais, Ef', finalement être cuisinier c'est plutôt sympa ! rit Clein._

_Celui-ci eut un petit sourire avant de détourner la tête._

_- Ef' ? Ben ça va pas ?_

_- Laisse, va._

_- C'est pas toi qui me disais qui fallait toujours sourire et profiter de la vie ? C'est ça, la vie, Efi._

_Efi sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_- Toujours collé au bras d'une nana ou d'un joli garçon, hein ?_

_- Ben, pourquoi je me priverais ?_

_- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je... enfin... (il soupira) Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_Clein haussa les sourcils._

_Efi détourna les yeux, l'air gêné, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais alors que Clein allait exprimer son inquiétude, Efi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; il attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, les yeux fermés, tandis que Clein restait stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés mais répondant presque par automatisme._

_Il finit par se retirer et l'observa de ses yeux humides._

_- Je t'aime, Clein._

_Au lieu d'avoir une réaction conventionnelle, Clein posa une question relativement stupide:_

_- Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes ?_

Je me donne une claque. Rien que de penser à cette question de merde.

Des fois, je me flagellerais bien par plaisir.

_Efi papillonna._

_- Je sais... mais tu es si unique, si doux... si gentil. Je ne peux pas me brider juste parce que tu es un homme. Je t'aime et ton sexe n'a pas d'importance._

_Clein ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma._

Je me frappe les cuisses, le plus fort possible.

_- Efi... tu..._

_Le roux poussa un soupir._

_- Oui, Clein ?_

_- Tu es mon frère de sang... tu es tout pour moi mais... tu vois, je..._

_- Te fatigue pas, va, sourit-il._

_- Efi, je suis désolé... tellement, tellement désolé..._

_Le blond serra son frère contre lui et se mit à sangloter comme l'enfant qu'il a toujours été. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard vide d'Efi._

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si con, merde !

Je m'enfonce à présent un couteau dans la cuisse, mes larmes me brouillent la vue et mon cœur tambourine si fort que je n'entends même plus mes gémissements.

_Lorsque Clein quitta Efi, il lui chuchota une dernière parole à l'oreille:_

_- Tu sais, Clein, quand la vie n'a plus rien à t'offrir, ça ne sert à rien de profiter de quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider de cette fatalité. Toi et personne d'autre. Mais j'espère que tu ne me comprendras jamais._

_Il avait tenté de le retenir mais il avait déjà filé._

_Et le lendemain..._

Je pousse un hurlement et je sens ma chair chauffée à blanc, la lame qui rompt mes muscles.

La douleur cuisante de mon cœur qui éclate.

_Il était retrouvé poignardé dans la rue le lendemain. Un suicide semblerait-il._

_Semblerait-il._

_Clein s'était effondré._

Quand la vie n'a plus rien à t'offrir, ça ne sert à rien de profiter de quoi que ce soit. Mais ça, il n'y a que toi qui sois en mesure de le décider. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse savoir si la vie peut encore t'offrir quelque chose.

Non, Efi, je te comprends. Tellement. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis un monstre. Pardon, Efi.

_Clein avait continué la cuisine, triturant les couteaux. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de dessiner avec dans sa chair. _

_C'était d'un couteau qu'il s'était donné la mort._

_C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais tomber amoureux._

_C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait préféré entretenir de lointaines distances avec ses flirts._

_C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé qu'il mourrait poignardé. _

_C'était ce jour-là qu'il s'était promis de se donner la mort ainsi._

_S'il en avait l'occasion, c'est ce qu'il ferait._

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas poignardé, hein ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu le faire ?

Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit: Efi.

Tu lui ressembles tellement. Ton physique est quasi-identique. Ton regard est le même que le sien, à l'unique différence que son regard à lui était malicieux. Seul ton caractère est différent. Mais c'est parce que tu lui ressembles. C'est parce que tu lui ressembles que je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'avais brisé ma promesse. Que tu n'es pas Efi. Et que tu ne le seras jamais.

Mais je sais que tu n'es pas Efi.

Alors pourquoi je t'aime ? Pourquoi je me suis rapproché de toi si je savais que tu n'étais pas Efi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai brisé ma promesse ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es lassé de moi ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Je t'aime à en crever.

Alors, pendant que cette fille va sûrement venir te prendre dans ses bras, je vais aller me poignarder.

Je vais aller rejoindre Efi.

Je vais aller lui demander pardon.

Je vais l'aimer, l'embrasser, le choyer.

Je vais me forcer, déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres, je vais me forcer à l'aimer.

Pas comme un frère, comme une âme indéniablement liée à la mienne, comme un amant, comme il l'aurait voulu. Comme il le voudra, tout ce qu'il voudra.

Au moins, auprès de toi, je serais heureux.

Au moins avec toi, je pourrais être aimé.

Nos deux âmes fatiguées pourront hurler leur souffrance à la nuit, éternellement enlacées.

* * *

***renifle et regarde ses sales lecteurs de ses grands yeux humides et brillants***

**Z'avez pas le droit de le laisse autant souffrir...**

***serre ses peluches Reim et Clein contre elle***

**Une review ?**

**Clein: pas besoin de faire ta mendiante, je vais bien =_=||**

**Ailan: NOOOON ! *se jette sur Clein* Regarde ce teint cireux et ces yeux injectés de sang ! Tu as fait trois tentatives de suicide !**

**Clein: ah oui, c'est vrai...**

**Ailan: ... =w=**


End file.
